Legend of the Keepers
by Experiment 516
Summary: There was a girl sitting on a low-hanging branch. Her eyes were closed and she was blowing softly into a flute. Each note grew softer and softer. Jack stared, forgetting to blink. The girl stopped playing and opened her eyes. She glared at the moon and sighed. Jack took a deep breath and spoke before he convinced himself out of it. "Hello?"
1. Chapter 1

A quiet flurry spun through the woods, and Jack Frost wanted to be alone.

He walked through the woods in silence. His eyes were cold and unflinching, nothing like the fun loving spirit he had been a few months ago, before the battle with Pitch Black.

Now he was having nightmares, and that, of course, made no sense. Nothing could be done, not even the Sandman could help him.

His bare feet took him to the pond where the Man in the Moon had made him immortal. He rolled rolled his staff between his palms and sat down on the rock next to the small lake. His nightmare that had occurred most recently sent tremors of fear through his mind.

Jack was tired, so very tired, and he wanted nothing more that to sleep. He couldn't. Sleeping brought back the world of his nightmares. Even though the last time he slept had been two days ago, his nightmare still sent tremors and echos of fear through his mind.

Jack began to drift off to the side, and before he could catch himself, he had fallen asleep.

_He was running through a dark forest, trying madly to escape...something. His staff was gone, broken in half by the evil that was chasing him. The trees seemed to be grabbing at his arms, his clothes, his hair, everything. A branch scratched his cheek and he felt warm trickles of blood fall down his face and neck. _

_He burst into a clearing, and the trees, the ever watchful trees, moved to cover any possible means of escape, he was trapped._

_The evil being that was chasing him flitted from shadow to shadow, always slightly ahead of Jack's field of vision. He tried to follow it, fruitlessly. It was too fast and blended in too well with the inky darkness that the evil trees provided._

_A silver gleam in the corner of his eye stopped him. He looked around, trying to locate the source of the silver light. What he saw shocked him to the core._

_It looked like someone had caged a blizzard. The snow was swirling around inside, beating angrily at the bars of the silver cage. The more he stared at the snowstorm inside, the more puzzled he became. The snow was flashing, between a figure of a girl, and back to the storm. Soon it slowed, and died, all that was left in the cage, was the girl, crumpled on the floor. Her limp hand hung out of the cage._

_Her eyes were silver, flecked with blue. They cried out silently with pain._

_As Jack stared, the cage lurched and he found himself looking into the eyes that had haunted every single nightmare he had ever had. He backed up in fear and the more he saw of the creature, the more his horror grew._

_The evil was a dragon made of shining, ever shifting, black sand._

_He pulled his eyes away from the dragon and looked at the girl in the now still cage._

_Her pain-glazed eyes locked on his._

"_Help me Guardian," she whispered._

_The Dragon's cold, golden eyes narrowed and he snarled. Jack could see fangs about as long as him forearm. _

_The dragon roared and leapt at him. He raised his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself. The last thing he heard before the dream ended was the girl's scream, full of fear, rage, and grief. _

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is the first chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy, and remember, I'm always open to suggestions!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's eyes flashed open. He realized that his fingers were locked around his staff in a death grip.

He blinked his grey eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep. The moon was almost at its peak, he must have been sleeping for a long time.

For a while, he wondered what had woken him, but for now was content to try and control his breathing. He took several deep breaths. When his mind had assured his body that everything was fine, he relaxed, and rolled off the rock and into the snow. Its coldness was comforting, and he closed his eyes again.

A sound tickled his ears and he sat up. Music wafted on the breeze. It was sweet, yet it carried a note of bitterness. Bittersweet. Something about it demanded his attention.

Jack hovered a few feet in the air, willing it to support him. The music grew softer and took on a more forlorn note. He _had _to find whoever...or _whatever_ was making it.

He flew above the treeline as fast as the wind would carry him. One way; the music faded. Another; the same.

Jack started to panic, the music was almost gone. He made a mad dash for a clearing where the music seemed to come from. He landed with a soft thump in the small amount of accumulated snow.

The music was definitely coming from here. He turned in a full circle. No one, and nothing was there. He scuffed his foot in the snow in agitation. A light bulb lit up inside his head, and he looked up towards the thick lower branches of the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter everyone! My mind kinda gave out when I was writing this... So again, sorry. The last one will be longer, promise. I might even put two chapters together. See you all later with another chapter! And remember, I'm always open to ideas! Please, please review! I'm only going on the number of views I have, and it's honestly not that many!<strong>


End file.
